A Little Interlude
by TheCaptainandThePostulant
Summary: During their wedding reception, Maria and Georg have a moment to themselves out on the garden terrace. I know the summary sucks, but I promise you that the one shot is better, haha! I hope that you all enjoy and will drop me a review to let me know what you think! Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and rights go to 20th Century Fox and Robert Wise.


**Author's Note: I apologise for being inactive for a little while, but I've had the worst case of writer's block ever. I'm hoping that writing one shots like this will get the creative juices flowing again as they say, so I hope that you enjoy this little fluff-fest!**

* * *

The heeled shoes that Maria was wearing under her wedding gown clicked as she walked across the terrace and in the direction of the balustrade during her wedding reception, a sigh of satisfaction escaping her lungs as the cool night air felt perfect on her heated skin. She had been dancing and conversing with guests for hours in a gown that weighed a ton and she had felt as though she would pass out if she hadn't come out for some air.

Once she had ventured over to the balustrade she brought her hands to rest on it and a smile graced her features as she looked out over the lake. Ever since she had arrived at the von Trapp villa she had adored the lake. It looked so perfect there in the centre of the garden and – if she was honest – it made the garden look so beautiful. Even more-so on a night like tonight. The light from the moon was hitting it and causing it to shimmer.

As she gazed out over it she thought back to when she and the children had ended up in it after standing up in the rowboat back at the beginning of the summer, a gentle giggle escaping her as she recalled the state that the eight of them had been in after getting out of it. Georg had been furious with all of them for embarrassing him, but the second time it had happened things had been rather different. Because he had fallen in as well.

The two of them – since it had been a nice afternoon a little over a fortnight ago – had decided to take the children and the rowboat out onto the lake. She had allowed Georg to be the one in control since he had known far more about boats than she had, but now that she thought about it she realised that it wouldn't have mattered if she had been in control of it. It still would have tipped over when the children had leaned over the side.

Gretl had exclaimed that she had spotted a fish that she had never seen before and so the others had all moved – before she or Georg had been able to stop them – in order to take a look. Within seconds the boat had tipped over and thrown all of them head-first into the water. After the nine of them had finished coughing she had seen the children glance worriedly at their father, but when he had started to laugh they had copied him.

His relationship with the children had improved so much and she was so proud of him.

Prouder than she could ever hope to tell him.

A pair of arms sliding around her middle from behind drew her from her thoughts after a time and she smiled when she felt her husband's lips against her neck. 'Aren't you cold out here?' Georg's voice was soft in her ear when he brought her back against his chest, her heart swelling with love for him when she rested her hands over his on her stomach.

'Not anymore.' She replied as she slipped her fingers through the gaps in his own.

She heard him chuckle in response before his chin came to rest on her shoulder and the hold that he had of her tightened. The two of them stood together in silence for a few minutes after that, Maria continuing to look out over the lake whilst Georg held her and brushed the occasional kiss against her neck and jaw. 'Baroness von Trapp.' He mumbled.

Maria's lips curled up into a smile at the sound of him saying her new title.

When he lifted his chin off of her shoulder she let him turn her in his arms so he could look into her eyes, her hands coming to rest on the front of his chest through his shirt when she was facing him before he moved his hands to her waist and stroked it. 'I knew you were going to look beautiful this morning,' He revealed, 'but I wasn't expecting this.'

'When the sisters were helping me to get dressed this morning I had a moment of panic because I thought about how you've been married before.' She told him. 'I know I didn't know Agathe, but when I was getting dressed I realised that her gown would have been much fancier than mine. I was worried that you would think I looked plain in comparison.'

Georg sighed before allowing one hand to leave her waist and brush a lock of her auburn hair back behind her ear. 'Agathe_ was_ wearing an intricate and expensive gown when we married, sweetheart, but just because your wedding gown isn't as expensive or detailed as hers does not mean that I think that you look boring or less attractive in comparison.'

Relief flooded her veins as she continued to listen to him.

'Your gown is simple and beautiful and elegant,' He looked into her eyes, 'just like you.'

She ran her hands along the front of his chest as she looked at him and tears burned in her eyes, his brow creasing somewhat in concern when he brushed the tear that slipped from her eye off of her cheek. 'What's the matter?' He asked as he brought her closer.

'Nothing…' She was quick to reassure him, 'I just love you so much.'

He chuckled in response before lacing his arms around her middle and drawing her flush against him, her hands travelling along the outside of his arms through his jacket as she beamed up at him. 'I love you too, Maria,' He almost whispered, 'more than I can explain.'

'Will you do something for me?' She raised her brow at him.

'Anything,' He nodded, 'just name it.'

She allowed her hands to run up his arms and across his shoulders so that she could cup the sides of his neck in her palms. 'Kiss me.' She told him whilst she gazed into his eyes.

'That's rather a dangerous request, Fraulein.' He smirked. 'What if I can't stop myself?'

'Well,' She purred whilst rising up onto her tiptoes and sliding her arms around his neck, her fingers stroking the dark hairs at the nape of it, 'that's just a risk I'll have to take.'

The two of them shared a chuckle whilst she gave his nose a nudge with her own before he caught her bottom lip in a warm kiss, his hands moving from her back to her waist so that he could stroke it through her gown whilst he kissed her. Her lips were so soft and smooth beneath his own and he knew that he would never tire of leaving kisses on them.

Knowing that this wasn't the time or place to deepen the kiss – not when the guests and their children were just on the other side of the French doors – he gave her three soft open-mouthed kisses before bringing their kiss to an end and easing her back from him. 'Did I do something wrong?' Maria breathed once she had returned to her normal height and gazed up at him, a smile curling his lips as he shook his head and brought her closer.

'No, of course not.' He soothed. 'I just think that we should continue this…later on.'

She didn't need to think about what he meant by those words.

He was referring to when the two of them would be alone together in his room later on.

When the two of them would be consummating their marriage.

'I think you might be right.' A blush rose in her cheeks as she replied to him.

When he leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead he felt his heart swell in his chest.

She was so adorable.

'Now, Baroness von Trapp,' He removed his hands from her waist in order to take one of hers in his own, the two of them entwining their fingers before he ran his thumb across her knuckles, 'the night is still young. What would you say if I were to ask you to dance?'

'I'd say…' She rose up onto her tiptoes to peck at his lips, 'lead the way, _Captain.'_

And so, after giving her hand a warm squeeze, Georg did just as his Baroness had asked.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this little one shot and I hope that you liked it. I also hope that you'll drop me a review to let me know what you thought because it's reviews that motivate me to write more! Thank you all for your support and I'll see you soon x**


End file.
